Titans X: The Begining
by Technoman.EXE
Summary: What would the Teen Titans be like if a new member (Cybron,(OC) had joined when the team was founded, and how would the show be different?


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans in any way. Cybron, & G.E.A.R.S. however I do. Just in case I also do not own Iron man, Megaman, or Megaman Battle Network. PS. THIS IS NOT A MEGAMAN OR MARVEL CROSSOVER, SO IF YOU WANT TO FIND OUT WHY I PUT A DISCLAIMER FOR MEGAMAN/IRONMAN YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO READ THIS CHAPTER. :)**

 **PPS. This is my first fanfic so please no flames or harsh comments, hope you like it. Enjoy.**

* * *

Not far from earth a prison cruiser drifted slowly though space. The aliens on-board the ship had recently attacked an enemy planet and had captured a very special prisoner. On board two guards were watching over the cell that held their new "prize".

"So what do you think of the new prisoner?" asked one of the guards.

"A little hot-headed, but nothing I can't handle." the other guard answered.

"I'd be careful if I were you" Guard1 said "I've heard that she's very powerful in combat."

Suddenly a loud yell came from the cell, and the door blew off it's hinges, narrowly missing Guard2.

"Whoa!"

Both guards then pulled out their weapons, and prepared to attack when a young girl in full semi-greek battle armor and fist enclosing handcuffs walked out, her eyes glowing green. She yelled out a battle cry and charged the guards, punching the first in the face with both hands,(since they were cuffed together) sending him into a wall, then she launched an uppercut into the second, knocking them both out. Then she walked over to the wall and punched a hole in the side of the craft and flew out into space heading toward earth.

(I would now suggest listening to the original Teen Titans theme song before continuing, just for fun.)

On Earth in a place called Jump City a crook had just robbed a bank and was now admiring his prize in a nearby ally.

"Heh heh heh, nice" he laughed.

But his laughing was cut short as a black shadow flew behind him.

"Who's there?" he yelled

He pulled out his crowbar to attack. Suddenly the shadow came into the light, revealing himself to be Robin, The Boy Wonder.

"Hey wait a minute" he said "aren't you with-"

"just started out on my own" Robin interrupted "I've been looking new town to start in, and I think I've found it."he said.

He then knocked out the crook with a swift punch. Robin then walked out of the ally and looked around.

"Jump City, nice."

As he looked around he noticed people running, screaming, and pointing toward the sky. He looked up and seen a red streak flying toward the city.

"Uh-oh" he said.

The object crashed into the street leaving a large smoking crater, a young girl in armor, with cuffs on her arms and fists, she stood up and walked out of the hole, her eyes glowing green, she then began smashing her fists into random cars completely destroying them.

"Hey" Robin yelled and threw his birdarangs at her, which hit her and exploded knocking her back a bit but otherwise doing nothing. The girl turned to face him, yelled something in a different language, and leaped up to attack. Before she could hit him however a green ram slammed into her side knocking her away, it looked at robin, and, much to his surprise, it turned into a boy with green skin, pointy ears, and a weird purple mask.

"Ex-Doom Patrol member Beast Boy at your service, Sir." he said " Hey, your Robin aren't ya, wow, I've always wanted to meet you."

"Uh, thanks," Robin said "but there's no time for formalities, right now we have to stop her for destroying the city."

"Right." replied Beast Boy as they turned to face their attacker, who was now back up and charging them again. Robin jumped aside as she smashed another car, he responded by throwing more birdarangs which, again just shoved her backward, but did no harm. She then spun around knocked him through a store window.

"Hey!" Beast Boy yelled as he turned into a rhino and charged at her, but she just flew out of the way and instead he just hit a light pole.

"Ow." he said as he morphed back to a human.

The girl then flew at him preparing to attack but before she could hit him a massive fist slammed into her knocking her through a column supporting an overhang deck of a nearby restaurant.

"Leave my city alone!" yelled the teen who had hit her, he was large, apparently very muscular, not that you could see anything beneath his jacket and thick sweat pants, and his face was hidden by hood of the jacket, though one eye could be seen glowing a bright red.

"Thanks." Beast boy said "I thought I was a goner."

"Your welcome," he said "Now, let's kick her butt." he pointed at the girl who had went back to smashing cars, poles, and anything else she could find.

"Hey, I said stop!" the big guy yelled as he charged her again, Beast boy turned into a gorilla and charged from the other side, seeing them both attacking the girl simply flew straight up, and out of their way right as they both went to punch her,so instead they just punched each other squarely in the face,

"Ouch." they both said as they fell backward and landed on the ground. She yelled something again charged them both, but was instead knocked back out of the sky, this time though, instead of a fist hitting her it had been a car, which landed on top of her temporarily stunning her.

"Where did that come from?" Beast boy asked the large man next to him.

"I don't know." he replied.

"I do" said Robin emerging from the store, and pointing behind them. They both looked behind them and seen a girl in very dark blue cloak floating in the air, she had grayish skin and had small red gem in the center of her forehead. She was apparently shy as she simply waved, and pointed back toward the car. They all looked back and seen the other girl getting back up the, cuffs on her fists having shattered and fallen off. She laughed when she seen her fists were freed, her eyes glowing green again, then a charging sound could be heard, and green spheres appeared around her fists, which she then began firing at them.

"Oh come on!" Beast boy yelled as he tried to avoid getting blasted. The teens dove behind a wall as the girl began spinning and shooting at the same time.

"Now what?" BB yelled at Robin, the other teens looked at Robin expectantly hoping for him to have a plan of some kind.

"I don't know." Robin said "we can't move without risking being hit, so instead-"

"MEGA BUSTER!" yelled a voice they hadn't heard yet. A large blast flew past them and hit the girl in the side knocking her to the ground, causing her to slide, and leave a short trench where she crashed. They all turned to where the blast came from, and seen a teen with blue Iron man style armor with silver trim, circular fins on his helmet similar to Megaman starforce's, a computerized gear on his chest, and a Megaman style cannon on his arm, still smoking from the last shot.

"What is going on?" he asked.

"We're trying to stop her from from destroying the city."Robin said, "Who are you?"

"My name is Megaman Y" he said.

"What?!" replied Robin, somewhat confused.

"Megaman, like in the games, In most games he's Megaman X, I'm more advanced, so I'm Megaman Y." he said.

"So your a game character?" the big teen piped in.

"No, no, no," the armored teen said, "I designed my suit after Megaman, so I thought I might as well use his name too."

"What!, no." Beast boy said as he facepalmed, "Your supposed to name yourself something intimidating, and Megaman Y just sounds dumb." The other teens nodded in agreement.

"Oh, well then how about...uhh...how about Cybron?" he said. The other teens nodded agreement. "Cool," he said, "what do you think G.E.A.R.S.?"

"I think it's rather fitting, sir." a voice said coming from the suit.

"Ahh!" BB yelled "What was that?"

"That was G.E.A.R.S. my suits computer/ my life support system, but more on that later, She's getting up!" Cybron replied pointing his cannon at the girl who had now got back up and was very, very angry.

"Yahh" she yelled charging her energy spheres and firing, again. Robin, BB, and the tall guy all charged her attacking and getting knocked back by her energy blasts.

"Why aren't you helping stop her?" Robin yelled to Cybron and the cloaked girl.

"Perhaps she's not try to fight you." the girl said pointing the cuffs on the girl they had been fighting. Robin watched as she repeatedly slammed the cuffs into cars and light poles.

"Oh." Robin said finally realizing what was going on, she wasn't trying to destroy the city, just her arm-cuffs."Wait!, Wait!" Robin yelled to everyone, even the other girl, who stopped despite not knowing English. "It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you." Robin told the girl as he slowly approached her, he pulled out a lock pick and she jumped back. "it's okay, it's okay." he said, as he picked the lock, after about three seconds cuffs popped with satisfying "Click". The cuffs fell off and the girl looked relived. "Is that better?" Robin asked. The girl looked confused, suddenly ,much to everyone's surprise, she grabbed Robin by the shirt and kissed his on the lips, "Uh." Robin said.

"Why did you help me?" the girl yelled, suddenly able to speak English.

"I thought you needed help, and I was trying to be nice." Robin said feeling confused.

"I do not know what "Nice" is we do not have that word on my planet, and now that you have helped me you will all be punished." she replied. Suddenly the prison cruiser that had carried her appeared above the city, and projected a hologram of the ships' captain.

"Attention native creatures." the hologram said, "You have our prisoner in your city, return her or you will be destroyed." To signify that they weren't kidding, a massive particle cannon unfolded from the bottom the ship.

"See, I warned you if you help me you would be punished." the alien girl said.

"You warned us?!" Robin shot back, now angry "You fight us, you kiss me, and in all that you somehow forgot to mention that they have a giant particle weapon!" "

This is your fault." BB told the big teen.

"MY FAULT!" he yelled "How is this my fault?"

"I don't know, it just is." BB replied.

"Well what if it's your fault?" he shot back.

"What?!" BB and the bigger teen continued arguing, while Robin and the alien girl continued fighting.

"Wow, OK, were gonna have to break this up, aren't we?" Cybron said to the cloaked girl,

she nodded, took a deep breath, and yelled "QUIET!" Everyone stopped fighting and looked at her. "Um, hi." she responded.

"Look, fighting isn't gonna help us, and neither will playing the blame game." Cybron said looking at Beast boy, who suddenly felt very guilty. "If were gonna beat them we need to work together. Um, alien girl, what's your name, I need to ask you some questions."

"On my world my name is Korr'i, But in your language it is Starfire."

"Ok, Starfire, what are those things, why are you their prisoner, and how do we beat them?"

"Those "things" are called Gordonians, and I'm not their prisoner, I am "prize". They attacked our planet, and the only way we weren't destroyed was that I was taken as their "Prize"." Starfire said.

"Why did they want you?"Robin asked.

"I am...popular, on my planet. She said "The Gordonians captured me to take to their citadel, to live out my days as a slave."

" And the what is the citadel?" Robin asked.

"Not "Nice"." She responded.

"Attention, humans." the hologram reappeared. "You have 5 minutes to return our prisoner, or your city will be destroyed."

"Well," Robin said "It looks like we have to fight them after all."

"All right!" Cybron said "We get beat the crap out some alien scum, no offense Star."

"None taken." she said.

"Oh, one more thing," Cybron said "Beast boy was it? Lose the mask it's just tacky."

"This coming from the guy who called himself Megaman Y." BB said "Besides, what about my secret identity?"

"Your have green skin and pointy ears," the cloaked girl said "You don't have a secret identity."

"Oh." he said as he took the mask off.

"Well, lets go." Cybron said "Who can fly?" Starfire floated up, BB turned into a hawk, and the cloaked girl had never stopped floating. "Ok, so that leaves Robin and you, the big guy, Star you get Robin, and I'll take the big guy." he said as activated his boot jets and picked up the hooded guy, "Whoa! You weigh a ton, what are you, steel?"

"You have no idea" he said.

Soon they were on the ship looking around. The hooded guy and the cloaked girl were hanging back a little, so Cybron went back to check on them.

"Are you guys, Ok?" he asked.

"We're fine." said the cloaked girl.

"You sure? You don't seem Ok." he said.

"It's just, we don't think you would like us very much if you knew who we were." She said.

"Trust me, After the help you guys gave us you could be Vandal Savage and Catwoman and I wouldn't care, it's Ok you can tell me."

"Alright then, my name is Raven, I'm a half demon, care now?" she asked

"I don't think what you are, defines who you are. Cybron said.

"Oh yeah?" the hooded guy took off his outfit revealing him to be a complete cyborg with only half his face and some of his arms remaining human, "What do you think now? I'm a freak." he said. Cybron suddenly felt guilty

"I was only kidding about the "Steel" thing, I'm sorry," he said "But trust me I'm the last person who would judge you for having robotic body parts." he said, then he deactivated his suit, revealing him to be a teenage boy about the same age as Raven, he looked completely normal, except for the fact that he still had the gear symbol on his chest,(it was glowing now) and for some reason the armor on his right arm was still there.

"Um dude." Cyborg said "your suit didn't fully deactivate, your right arm and chest armor is still there."

"It's not armor" he said "I was on the street with my friend when an explosion went off, it vaporized my arm and most of my chest. I was taken to the hospital and outfitted with an experimental arm and an experimental life support system, A.K.A. G.E.A.R.S., to replace my heart which had failed under the stress. My friend wasn't so lucky, she died before the ambulance arrived."

"Oh, I'm sorry about your friend." Cyborg said.

"It's alright man," he replied "but like I said, I won't judge who you are based on what you are."

"Thanks, that means a lot." he said, he looked at Raven and she nodded agreement.

"Well come on, let's go catch up with everyone else."Cybron said, reactivating his armor, and they raced off to catch back up. They found everyone standing in front of a large door.

"Where were you guys?" Robin asked, unaffected that there was now a cyborg with them."

"We got lost so we went a different route to check for guards." Cybron replied covering for the others.

"And?" Robin asked.

"Nothing." he replied.

"Good, the control room is on the other side of this door." Robin said.

"Well then let's take it down." Cybron said aiming his Megabuster at the door.

"On three," Robin said "one, two,-" BOOM! The door flew off its hinges crushing the guard on the other side. "I said "on three", that was only two!" Robin yelled.

"I know, but you had already said three, I was just waiting for one, and two." Cybron replied.

"Grrrr!" Robin about lost it, but he was stopped by ten attacking guards.

"All right, something to punch!" Cybron yelled as he charged two of guards.

"I'm in!" Beast boy yelled and turned into a gorilla tackling three more guards.

"Can you change that into a weapon?" Robin asked Cyborg, pointing at his arm.

"I can try." Cyborg replied. Robin threw his birdarangs at the guards knocking out two more. Cybron knocked out one his guards with an uppercut, and blasted the other through a wall with his buster cannon. Beast boy slammed two guards together in a coconut, and belly flopped the other smashing him to the ground. Starfire blasted two more guards, and Raven thew the last one into a control panel smashing the panel to oblivion.

"Ah so you are the lowlifes who robbed me of my prisoner," said a voice from a chair in the front, it turned around revealing the captain of the prison ship.

"Now you will die!" he yelled and lept up to attack them. Suddenly a low sonic boom sounded and the captain was blasted backward through his chair and landed on the floor in a heap. The teens looked back to see that Cyborg had managed to shift his arm into a sonic cannon.

"Alright I'm only gonna say this once, BOOYAH!" he yelled. Everyone laughed till an alarm revealed that the ship was going to crash, thanks to Raven throwing the guard though the control panel that guided the ship, now it was going to hit a small island in the middle of the bay, near the city.

"Time for us to jet!" Cybron yelled, and they quickly lept off into the water below as the ship crashed into the island and exploded.

"Whew, that was close." Beast boy said after they had all swam ashore on the island.

"Yeah, we were nearly fried." Robin agreed.

"You know this is nice." Cyborg said.

"Huh?" Robin asked.

"The view," he said "somebody ought-ta build a house here."

"Yeah, your right." Cybron agreed "It's gotta great view of the city, secluded, it'd be a great base." he said.

"Ahem." Starfire said from behind them. They all turned to look and were rather surprised, she had removed her armor and was now wearing a hot pink sports bra and miniskirt with a purple belt, and high heeled boots that went up to her miniskirt. "Do I look "nice"?" she asked.

"Uh-huh." Robin agreed nearly drooling.

"We should do this again sometime." Beast boy said.

"Yeah" Cyborg agreed.

"Here," Robin said, handing everyone a small phone-like device with a T in the middle "they're communicators, me and Cyborg built them. If you're in trouble you know who to call."

"Cool." Cybron said "Scanning...Done! Radio frequency matched, now I can link my suit to your comms and just talk that way." he said. "Actually, you know what, why don't we just become a team?" he suggested.

"Hey that could work." BB said.

"I'm in." Cyborg said.

"Me too." Raven said.

"That would be "nice"." Starfire said.

"Then It's settled." Robin said "But, we need a name." he said.

"I got it." BB said "The Teen Titans." The other teens nodded agreement.

"Ok, now it's settled," Cybron said "From now on we are the Teen Titans."

* * *

 **That's all for now guys I'll be posting more soon, Thanks, Bye.**


End file.
